


Undeath

by Angelicat2



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crying Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith Loves Shiro (Voltron), M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Keith (Voltron), Quintessence (Voltron), Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron), Rituals, Shiro Loves Keith (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), Temporary Character Death, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: The team gets caught and sacrificed. Keith, of course, offers himself up in order to free the others. Only, he doesn't die. He comes back as a quintessence-drinking vampire.Everyone is confused as quiznak.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Coran & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith & Voltron: Legendary Defender Team, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951774
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Undeath

**Author's Note:**

> For day 9:
> 
> "Take me instead!", "Run!", and ritual sacrifice. Btw, this is very loosely based on a dream I had in September! Enjoy!

Keith listens as the restraints are secured tightly against his wrists. He tries not to flinch as sharp teeth whisk ever so closely by his neck every few seconds. He instead focuses on his team who all stand imprisoned on the other side of the room.

They're frantic, gripping the bars tightly. Keith can't hear them, but he sure can see their faces. Pidge looks outraged, Hunk scared, Lance worried, Coran resigned, Allura saddened, and Shiro...Keith can't place him. He looks a mixture of all of the others with something added. Keith doesn't get to study it much more as the aliens before him get done, his limbs tied down to the table.

These aliens look like the stereotypical vampire: bleached white skin, sharp fangs, pointed ears, slick hair the color of midnight, and glowing eyes. Their sclera were black as if a pair of black holes had been opened on their faces. Each seemed to have unique glowing eyes, in varying rainbow hues. They don't have claws, but they don't need them with their enhanced strength and speed. They would have had Keith even if he hadn't sacrificed himself.

The whole thing was a trap. They were supposed to have a diplomatic meeting with these people, but Keith knew something had been off the whole time. Sure enough, as soon as they arrived on the palace doorstep, the aliens had sprung. Keith had been further behind everyone when the trapdoor had collapsed under them.

"Run!" Had been what Pidge had screamed at him before they all had fallen in. Keith had listened to her, getting well enough away before coming up with a quick plan to sneak inside to free them. He needed them, as both Paladins of Voltron/the last two Alteans and his friends. So he had crept inside, after insisting to his lion that he would fine. He had arrived right at the moment where Coran was about to be tossed out of the cell, all of the others pale in shock and disgust. 

It was a sacrificial ritual. 

He had burst in, taking out a good half of the aliens before he was forced to the ground, pressed to the floor on his front, two strong aliens at his back.

"Take me instead!" He had yelled at them, adding in more hiss and growl. He even began to fight more, hoping that displaying his strength would convince them he was the best candidate for their sacrifice. He couldn't let his friends be hurt. It had worked, as they quickly pressed him onto the table Coran was going to be put on. The others had sent him devastated looks before their cell had been cut silent. 

So here they are. Keith tests the bonds, not getting anywhere. His wrists, elbows, shoulders, waist, knees, and ankles are tightly wrapped up, so he can only move his head. His neck is uncovered, his undersuit ripped to his collarbone, armor thrown off in the struggle. The others are also missing their's, a fact that he only notices now. One of the aliens grips his chin, forcing him to look at them.

They have glowing green eyes, with diamond pupils.

"It is most admirable," the vampire tilts their head as if giving him some invisible reward, "To sacrifice oneself for fellow clanmates. You will do well for the sacrifice. Young, strong, spirited, and beautiful. It does not matter that you are of mixed heritage."

Keith's eyes widen in surprise. 

"H-how?"

"We can smell your blood," one of the followers speaks up from the right. Her eyes are lightning blue with crescent moon pupils, "It smells like two tributes blood ago as well as the others in bright armor you came with."

"The Galra," another, a man with pink eyes and octagon pupils, "We have sacrificed some here, where you lie. They were quite worthy, strong and tough. Some, dare I say, even pretty, though none quite so like the one before my eyes now."

Keith blinks. If he doesn't know better, he'd say this man was flirting. That definitely sounded flirtatious, if he wasn't two minutes from meeting his demise at the group's hand. Why did all these aliens say things in such a long way? Can't they just say, 'You're pretty and we're killing you now! Have fun! Don't ruin it for us!'...or whatever they'd say in this case. Keith would much rather have the blunt version.

"Uhhh...thanks?"

"It's almost a shame," the leader shakes their head, "Such beauty only to be sacrificed. But the Mother Goddess will be pleased. She requires a noble and pure heart to stay happy. It is hard to come across those, especially in times like these. Now, Eskshos, collect the blood for our ritual. First, we must create the symbols of power and then chant to our goddess. She will come to witness the sacrifice."

The blue-eyed one comes to his side, poking him with something. He grunts as a bowl is presented to collect his blood as if he's a maple tree, being sucked dry of his sap. When it fills, she takes it back to her leader, holding it to the alien. Said alien sniffs at the bowl like they're smelling something fragrant like perfume or a fresh meal instead of lukewarm blood.

"Thank you," They nod before dipping in their round fingers. They walk around the table, putting symbols all around the stone slab. Before long, their fingers press to his forehead, leaving a smear of blood in some type of shape he can't make out. That hand creeps to his throat, making strange patterns before going down to his collarbone. They step back, surveying their work, "I even added the Symbol of Eternal Beauty and Strength for good measure. You will be the most worthy sacrifice yet. As is part of the ritual, you are allowed to say something to your group. It'll be your last."

He nods before his eyes find the others. They are pale, shivering weakly as he speaks up. He ignores the waiver in his voice. 

"I'm glad I got to fly with you guys," he grins softly, "And I'm sorry it ended this way. Thought we'd always go out in Voltron, taking out Zarkon. I…"

He pauses, eyes watering. This is his last chance. He can't hide forever, can't keep his feelings to himself now. He wouldn't have to worry about if Shiro didn't feel the same way. First, he needs to know that they will be safe. He locks eyes with the leader.

"You'll let them go after this?" He asks softly, "They get to go home if I stay for a sacrifice?"

The leader nods.

"Okay," Keith takes a deep breath before turning back to his friends, watching Shiro specifically, "Shiro, I...you're my best friend. I know I've never been a very good person, always getting you into trouble. You've never given up on me though, and that means everything to me...I...Thank you. I love you, Shiro. As more than a friend or brother."

He ignores the look the older man probably shoots him. His attention goes to the leader, preparing himself. 

"I'm ready."

"Good," the vampire nods before their followers form a circle around him, "Sisters and brothers, follow me in summoning our goddess. Dynsagj yugnihjut wydvjnvd jnkbcscgb!"

They mimic the alien, the chants getting louder and louder until it's all he can hear. A glow takes over the grey-stoned walls, a light green shade.

"Oh, great goddess of knowledge and fertility!" They call out, arms wide open and eyes slightly dazed, "We offer you a wonderful sacrifice! A child of mixed blood, strong and beautiful! Come to us and claim his body, for I will give him to you for your collection!"

Keith doesn't quite understand what is going on, but he stays frozen as the alien steps up to him, hand finding his neck, feeling over his pulse.

"Give us protection and prosperity, wise mother!" The leader chants as the others continue to echo the previous alien statements, "Let his sacrifice keep the lands plentiful and healthy! Bare us children, and make them strong! We sacrifice him for you! Anything for our mother goddess!"

And then they launch themself straight at Keith. The half-Galra yelps in shock as sharp teeth latch onto his throat, ripping into flesh. He can't see their face, since it's in the crook of his neck, but he feels as fangs sink in further. The pain crashes in as his blood gushes out, licked away by greedy lips. He struggles to not fight, knowing he can't if he wants to keep his friends safe. He resists for a good minute before the nausea hits him suddenly. His world spins rapidly as teeth dig in further, feeling as though they are trying to rip out his windpipe. His breathing kicks up, heart racing as fatigue crashes upon him.

His blood loss is strong. 

He starts to fight it. He thrashes, limbs trying to break free. He's too weak to get anywhere, his stomach flipping wildly before his arms and legs grow limp. He struggles one last time, using his only defense left, though not consciously. His vision tints yellow as his teeth sharpen into points. He snarls as loudly as he can before diving his fangs straight for the other.

He hits flesh which peels without pause, splitting like butter. He doesn't even know what he hit, but he latches on, fangs digging into skin and bone, blood slipping down his throat. He hears someone screeching as something green flashes in front of him. Hands paw at his face, trying to unlock him from the one hurting him. He hisses deeply before biting harder, feeling as bone snaps under his teeth. Something knocks him harshly along his chest, making him choke on nonexistent air, making him release his grip. The strong taste of iron sits heavy as a hand shoves his head to the side. He snarls weakly, growing so exhausted. His vision shakes wildly as he glances to his family. They're all shouting and screaming, beating on the bars like there's a fire inside the cage with them. Keith can't really breathe at this point, blood loss too much. His head grows light, feeling inflated like a balloon. He's shaking a bit, feeling cold and hot at the same time.

He can feel Red. She's panicking, fearing for him. He's sorry that she has to witness another paladin death, especially after her past one was killed in front of her. But he can't make out her feelings as his vision warps black on the edges.

'Sorry, kitty,' his brain whispers, his connection flickering like the flames that took his dad from him when he was six, 'I love you too. Keep them safe.'

The last thing he sees before everything fades away is Shiro. His sweet, beautiful and crestfallen Shiro who stands pale as snow, frozen in shock and fright, tears running down his grey eyes.

A loud roar echoes through his ears before everything dies off.

🖤❤🖤❤🖤

Pidge feels sick. She feels angry. She feels…

She feels too much. She can't describe it all. Her friend is dead, killed by the aliens they were supposed to meet with all for some...some fucking ritual! And they all have to stand by and watch it happen. She bangs on the bars again to no avail. Her lion is practically screaming in her head, barely holding back Red from flying over and destroying the place. The others are in the same state, except Shiro who is absolutely frozen in shock and anguish.

Is this the thing that will break him? Is this what will make him spiral? Pidge knows that Shiro and Keith are intimately fond of each other in many ways none of the rest of them are. Honestly, at this point, they could be a couple if not for the tension that still lingers sometimes. 

Now, they won't ever have that chance. 

Keith's dead.

Pidge's never really seen death up close before, but now she does. She hates it, and hopes she never ever has to watch the light fade from anyone's eyes ever again. She's going to have nightmares for a lifetime. The others are going to have nightmares. _Shiro's_ going to have nightmares.

The ritual must be done. The leader vampire stands up, a somewhat displeased expression on their face. Their cheek is swollen and broken, gashes from Keith's attack still dripping blood...Keith's blood probably, from how they explained the event before it all went down. Something about blood instantly replacing their old blood.

Keith's dead.

Maybe Pidge is going into shock. She feels kind of faint. Her eyes focus on something only to regret it when they land on Keith. The older is still as a statue, face pale from blood loss. The blood along his forehead and chest is dried, and no more comes from his gruesome wound on his neck. He probably has no more blood left to lose. His eyes and teeth had briefly gone Galra - something Pidge hadn't known could happen - before returning back to normal. Now they are blank and dark, no shine at all in those depths. It's disturbing. 

"Let us go at once!" Allura demands, going into leader mode, "You said you would let us go if he stayed."

"I merely nodded," the leader says. Something catches Pidge's eye as she watches Keith numbly, "I did not specify when I would release you. I think we will keep you for the next few rituals."

"WHAT!" Hunk's voice is loud as he growls, "You made a deal, crazy person! Our friend is dead and you could honor his last wish!"

"Yeah!" Lance joins in, "Keith sacrificed himself to get us out! I thought you guys were all about holding to your words."

Pidge tunes them out as something shifts on the table. She can't pin what is moving until she notes that...Keith's fingernails are...growing? They're not supposed to grow this fast after death. The nails sharpen into points on each finger, which only Pidge can see from where she stands. Keith's skin slowly gains a tiny bit of color, no longer paper white but nowhere near what it used to be. At the same time, his fangs reappear, two on each side, sharp as needles.

Confusion hits Pidge as well as hope as she watches longer.

The spot over Keith's cheeks gains a purple hue, like specks of stars being painted there. At the same time, his sclera flickers like a candle, glowing like before. The major difference is that Keith's dark eyes also light up, a bright neon purple. Pidge sees as the light comes back into those eyes (metaphorically and literally), his pupils turning from round to outward points, in the shape of a star.

The other doesn't breathe, but he does move. His jaw clenches slightly as his eyes blink. Those glowing orbs find her before pausing. Something soft grows there, something only Keith in its gesture. A tiny grin lights up the corner of his lip before he freezes, eyes moving to the others. He seems to finally hear the commotion, anger flaring as his wide eyes shrink down into slits, still glowing just as brightly.

All hell breaks loose, or in this case, Keith does.

The older bursts free from his restraints like they aren't even there. With a loud snarl, he launches himself straight at the vampires in the back. His nails act as good as his blade, slicing through tough flesh easily. The aliens fall with a gasp as glowing red wounds cut across their throats, making them faint. Keith gets through almost all of them before the leader notices their collapsed people, since Keith is just that fast now. Red light floats through the air, with a neon glow to it. Keith seems to grow stronger by the second as the light twists around him like the Northern Lights.

"H-how…" The alien asks in shock, black and green eyes wide in shock, "This is impossible! The ritual! You are supposed to be dead! Our goddess claimed you! Your body should have disappeared!"

Keith hisses before coming closer.

"Don't touch them!" He growls before diving forward. The fight that ensues is intense. The two dance around each other, fast and furious. Keith's not used to his body's abilities and is clearly still weak, but he's winning. Razor sharp claws slash through the leader creating what looks like a thousand paper cuts before the alien lets out a tiny groan, eyes fluttering and rolling to complete blackness before the being drops like a stone.

Keith stands there for a moment, glaring down at the fallen aliens as the red light flows gently through the air. With an annoyed growl, Keith lets out a deep breath. Just as he does, the glow stops, the cuts sliding shut as if they had never existed in the first place. The aliens on the floor do not move, but they clearly are alive.

Keith's eyes grow big again, though they do not lose their glow. He shakes his head, rubbing his temples before swaying slightly. Bracing himself against the table, he leans against it before frowning. He glances at his clawed-fingers and towards them. Once again, something softens in those eyes.

"Y-you g-guys okay?" He coughs, getting his voice back to normal...well, almost normal. Pidge doesn't make it a habit to know absolutely everything about the people around her. She's never paid attention to anyone's voice before, much less Keith's. But it sounds raspier now, kind of like fire crackling in a fireplace. It sounds good despite that it shouldn't. Kind of...eternal and powerful and safe and Keith. There's also a slight lisp, maybe from the fangs.

"I think so," Hunk starts, nervous, "I mean, I'm confused as hell on how you're alive. Are you...you know...alive? Or you're a ghost? Please don't say you're a ghost!"

"I don't...think so?" Keith tilts his head, flexing his arms around a little. His neck is healed, scarlet light bathing the wounds before they seal shut, leaving two scars behind, "I feel fine, big guy. I'm a little tired but…"

He pauses, brows down before he shrugs. Not finishing the thought, he moves to the cage, snapping the main bar off. The door opens, and none of them are prepared for the blur that is Allura as she slams Keith against the wall. 

"Allura!"

"What the!"

"Princess!"

"Allura," comes Shiro's voice, shocked and a bit angry, "What are you doing!"

"I'm making sure it's Keith," she answers back before her hands grip Keith's temples. The other doesn't fight it as a blue glow overtakes them. As soon as it touches Keith, it turns into a gentle red, flowing like blood would through veins down to his chest. A second later, Allura breaks the connection with a surprised but not scared gasp. At the same time, a hungry whine leaves Keith's lips before he wobbles and sits down carelessly, "It's definitely Keith. He's not poisoned by it, but...I don't understand!"

"What's going on?" Pidge asks, coming out of the cell, "Why is Keith alive? Why is he like this? What don't you understand?"

"He's not," Allura shakes her head before her eyes stare right at Keith who frowns in confusion, "Keith's technically not alive. He's got no heartbeat, he's not breathing, and he shouldn't be with us. That's why I thought he was possibly possessed. But he's not. He became one of them, one of the Rampurs, or as you call them, vampires. Only...he doesn't drink blood like them, he drinks quintessence."

"WHAT!"

"I do not understand why!" Allura exclaims in frustration, "He shouldn't be here now! And his body is repairing itself and regenerating quintessence for Keith from the quintessence he got from the Rampurs! This is simply unheard of! Quintessence has healing abilities and can regenerate after a long period of time but it does not shift so naturally to adjust to a specific person's unique quintessence needs! You simply cannot transfer quintessence like you would blood! How!"

"Keith's quintessence-sensitive," Shiro speaks softly, eyes hardening with confidence, "He's the one who found his own lion on Sendak's ship."

"He found my Blue in the desert," Lance nods seriously. 

"And he was drawn to the quintessence bottles when you got caught, princess," Coran nods before twirling his moustache thoughtfully, "It's truly remarkable. I don't recall any half-Galra being so sensitive to quintessence before. Even us Alteans are not drawn to it like Number Four is. I know you can feel each lion's quintessence, as your father tied their life forces to yours. But Number Four does not have that connection...hmmm...perhaps it is the lions at work, maybe a bit of his biology, and so on! But I suggest we get out of here quickly so we don't risk becoming caught again. I doubt Number Four can do that again so soon."

"Yes, you are right, Coran," Allura nods before sighing and looking at Keith who continues to sit confused, "I apologize, Keith, for jumping to conclusions. I've never seen such a thing happen except for once…"

She grimaces, eyes darkening before she shakes her head. 

"We will figure this out," she smiles back at him, earning a tiny grin back, "We will be by your side to help you out. But first, we should get to the lions and hurry back to the castle."

That's what they do. Hunk and Lance rush off to find their armor and bayards. Coran and Allura collect Keith's before stepping out of the room. Pidge goes to follow before something catches her attention. She peeks back to see that Keith is standing before Shiro who looks tired.

"Shiro?" Comes Keith's voice, soft and fond and worried, "You okay?"

"I…" The older looks Keith over, as if making sure he's actually there still. A second later, he rests his hand to Keith's cheek, "Don't do that again, okay?"

"Shiro?"

"I almost lost you," Shiro goes on, voice cracking, "I lost you and I didn't get to tell you what you mean to me-"

"Shir-"

"No, just listen," Shiro snaps slightly before taking a deep breath, "I...I love you too. I love you as much more than a friend. You've always been more to me, just Keith, never just my friend or my brother-in-arms or a recruit. And I...I'm so glad you're still with us. Still with me."

"Oh," Keith says breathlessly, suddenly realizing something. His fingers brush away tears, "Takashi...Shiro...I am not leaving you, okay? I will fight time and time again to be by your side, okay? As many times as it takes, got it?"

"I do," Shiro chuckles fondly before hugging Keith close, "We should get going though."

"Yeah," Keith chuckles softly before nuzzling against his neck, "We should. I think we need to talk too. I love you."

"We will," Shiro smiles before rubbing his eyes, "And we can decide where to go from here. But whatever we do, we'll figure out how to handle this. You and me and the team. I love you too, Keith."

Pidge hurries away before she can get caught, running to hitch a ride with Lance in Blue. She does not want to be in Black when those two talk, and she doubts the Alteans do either. She grabs them on her way, shoving them into the crowded lion before grinning. 

Looks like Matt owes her money whenever she finds him. They had made a bet long ago that Shiro and Keith definitely had feelings for each other before Kerberos left.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make l more! I've had it on my brain for quintessence-eating vampires to be a thing and now here it is! I am going to make a fic where Keith gets to eat with the others, only he ends up eating quintessence packets instead of food. He's going to be so cute doing it btw. Also, Hunk gets to see his rock friend again 😈 because...Balmera crystals are going to be very good for Keith. I think I also want to do a fic where Keith kinda overdoses on quintessence and gets sick as if it's alcohol so...we'll see.


End file.
